Traveller without a name
by Makany
Summary: A boy isolated from the real world finally gets the chance to be free. However without knowing, his raiser, also known as his parent, brings destruction to the humans. How did the boy end up being Z.W.E.I and how will he escapes his fate? For later chapters Sieg/Zwei (very later chapters) Rated M cause of blood, bad language... It almost contains everything!
1. Chapter 1

**I am happy and do you know why? Because I finally managed to make one damn chapter! I am really bad at beginning…so that`s the result…**

**CHAPTER 1: The locked door**

_Pointy hills, small hills, blue hills, grey icy hills_… _Such a boring sight_… It didn`t matter where the boy looked, there were always hills. Icy pointy hills were covering his sight and nothing would be changed about it. _They neither would move nor would they disappear because they were freaking rocks_! No matter how long he would stand in front of the window, nothing would happen.

Deinos desperately sighed as he placed his chin on his hand, he couldn´t believe that he was once fascinated of this view, this boring empty view. Even though he had the chance to leave his room, and even though he had the chance to leave this tower, from the one window which he was looking through right know; he wouldn´t go very far or even encounter anything special because a big mural was surrounding his little blue playground. A sad grey wall out of stones was cutting his freedom; _Well the mural wasn´t fault that this place was prison_. No, the person who made it, was fault and indeed, this wall did fulfill his job by making this tower a prison for him; slowly and without realize he got caged by this mural. However the boy couldn`t deny it that this lonely tower was his so called `home`.

A light breeze brushed over his warm face at the time when he wanted to look away. He was sick of looking at the same spot and sat on the sill to face his bed where a few books were scattered around. It wasn`t like the books were new, so he wasn`t feeling very angry about his own behavior. A few had light flaws, but they were still useable. He still cared about their conditions because it was the only thing in which he could really waste his time.

Having the cold air on his back, another sigh escaped from his mouth. Everything just changed for him in the past years. He realized that he was locked in his room and that he couldn`t escape; he realized that his bookshelves where he could find many interesting facts and information about humans which this kind didn´t even know themselves, became boring ; he realized that his beautiful sight became dull and empty.

_But the most disturbing part of all things was, why? Why did he notice everything? Why in this age? Why was he feeling that way? Was it because he knew something was outside? Was the wall fault or maybe the books, the books which were blazoned with so many colorful pictures? Pictures which were showing the world outside. Or could it be… the flower from the mural? _

Stepping questioned from the window, his eyes stared at the top of one of the wooden bookshelves which were attached to the wall. A not very outstanding plant was placed between two old books which seemed to give the little flower the shadow it needed, even though it was dry and on the verge of dying.

Since the white thing was a big change in his daily routine, Deinos tried everything to keep that fragile plant alive. But for all that, it didn`t work out, the plant will die. For some reason the child felt guilty even if didn`t do anything wrong, he knew how to take care of flowers, everything was written down in the books. It was just sad that he couldn`t do anything, he wasn`t able to keep the hope which he had in this dull looking building, a building where nothing changed. However this little plant changed it, it was able to survive between the cold stones and give the child a little shard of hope. He knew that the daisy will dry out if he kept him in the mural, so he brought it to his room. But that was for nothing. _Then why? Why was this place lonely? Why? Why didn`t it let things inside? Or even outside? Was it forbidden? _

Deinos held pained his head while putting the books of the plant aside_, without doing anything the daisy will disappear like the happiness of him_. He was locked and he couldn`t change it. It wasn`t simple like those stories in the fairy tale, the kid didn`t even know why he was locked. Angry, he threw one book to the wall. _Why was he keeping them anyway? They only make his brain fuzzy. Heroes go on journeys without having a plan in their mind and then suddenly they safe the princess. Wonderful so logical and the readers will learn a few morals. Hurray, morals! You can only learn it when you are able to read! Yay!_ The boy threw a fist to the carpeted ground. _To hell with their happily ever after!_ He grabbed the book which he threw once and tore it into pieces. Throwing the pages to every corner of his spacious room, he sank desperately on the floor, still scratching on it as if he was doodling the carpet. _He didn`t have the luck to be rescued or even why should he_. Ratsch! _This was his home_. Ratsch! _Was he becoming insane? Insane at his age?_ Ratsch! _What`s wrong being an insane child who just want some attention and love. Yes…love would be good, especially warmth from another person. Hugged by someone and sit on the one`s person lap, just being together._

The boy`s hand stopped moving, he looked down at the mess which he made while his mind was absent. _Why? I really would like to know…_ Almost every question he had about human was answered. He had the books for that. But now, he received no response, not even by his self could figure it out. Deinos wondered whether he was asking too much, as he was looking at his empty hands. Was this wrong? _Is it wrong to long for something you don`t have? _He made his hand into a fist.

"Is it wrong? Say, is it wrong to want a person by his side?"

He spoke aloud as if he was asking somebody who would listen to him. But there was nobody. That`s why nothing happened and no answer came back. It was expected since he was locked in this room. _How should he talk to somebody?_ Even so he knew somebody was watching him, the one who locked him away.

"Answer me! … just answer me once…"

The boy wouldn`t cry about. It was no use. The previous tries didn`t even worked, why should it do now. Crying wouldn`t change anything. Deinos suddenly scoffed at his own thought. He was a child and already was used not to act all wimpy. Well he didn`t really have a choice. If he ever could have the chance, he would use it and ease himself with crying. But he couldn`t, it was just a nice dream.

Letting his left arm fall to his side, he hit on something with the back of his hand, the fairy-tale book, however only the book cover was left. He stood up and took it in his hands_. A stupid story which would never happen. _Well monster did exist, but the success of hero was never hundred percent. A grin soiled his soft pale lips. The boy suddenly didn`t care anymore. _Why not? Why not do the same as the people in the book._ He had nothing to lose. If he gets hurt, then it should be. At least he would forget the real pain. The boy shouted at the ceiling.

"Hey, I`m gonna break my leg and it will be your fault! The pain will be your fault and then I will hate you. I will hate you to the very end. I will curse you! I don`t care what reason you had, I will hate you!"

Deinos felt a bit hurt. He didn`t hate the person, he would like to hear its reasons and especially he didn`t wish it a curse. The boy just wanted to get out; He was becoming insane. He wanted to be hugged again, feeling the loved warmth again and for this he would even say hurtful things.

From the past years the boy learned something, he never got badly injured since he was locked. When he jumped out of the window, but didn`t know how to land, an unknown force helped him to reduce the injury in blowing a breeze against him. It always happened in many different ways but in the end the boy never thought about it seriously. Now he understood it… somehow.

Grumpily, he walked towards the door and placed his hands on the latch without any second thought. He really wanted pull it through. Nothing will change, if he just stand there, ignoring his problems. First, he pushed the door to check whether it was open or not. It wasn`t. He could feel on the other side that two forces were pushing against. They were weak; however the main problem was the door.

Making a big gap for the attempt, Deinos began to run, then right after this he jumped. Both of his feet touched the big piece of black metal. Now he should fall, now he should hear a cracking sound of his legs, they should be broken and especially after this attempt he will scream in pain. He wouldn`t be able to walk for weeks and his life would make a big step in the direction of despair. But it didn`t happen. Nothing of his imagination occurred, the metal fall to the front and he was simply laying with watery eyes on the floor. Not because of the pain, because he made it.

Finally the door was open.

**I actually wanted to make it longer, but the topic wouldn`t fit anymore. Well this is mainly about the thoughts of the boy. I thought out the name with a friend, (even for this I have used my brain) and accepted it because of the meaning, not of the language… **

**Every time when a new chapter begins, I will warn beforehand the contents.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Just in case the cover shows Deinos and his dear mother**

**Flashback! **

**Chapter 2: After a game, it´s normal to take a nap  
><strong>

Feeling the soft grass under his hand, the boy felt for some reason calm; It kind of remind him of his own bed, the big white paradise of pillow which was too much for a little child like him. But it wasn`t like he slept alone and he didn`t mind it. _Being lonely is pain_.

The small demon giggled while wallowing on the green meadow. His clothes began to turn lightly brown since this place was wet from the rain. He looked at his stained sleeves and smiled. Nobody was going to scold him anyway since there was nobody else present than him. Deinos enjoyed it. But only for a while.

He rolled and rolled and rolled…then he stopped. He needed to stop. Only barely, he was about to smash a little flower and immediately jumped back. It was rare to find something blooming on this green garden, especially when it was something with a violet color. There weren´t many drawings of those in his books. He sat properly down to look better at the plant. _How pretty_, the kid already thought and placed his hands around the fragile petals.

_Should he take it? Should he show it mother? The boy became silent for a second. Will the flower die then? If the flower dies, will there be no flowers on the field?_ His hands flinched at the thought. Deinos didn`t want it disappear and stood up. He decided and ran back to the castle to get something to protect the flower. However there was no need.

As the boy returned with a grid, a very tall woman was standing on the green meadow. Her hair was long, died in a fiery red which almost covered her whole slender body. The eyes, the pale soft lips, they reminded the boy of himself. No wonder, the tall young woman was his mother. Smiling at the younger demon, she spread her arms open and kneeled, making her sleeves look like a black spider net which was hanging on her underarms. Her dark voice called the boy`s name. "Deinos…" A bit of irritation could be heard from her voice; she noticed the dirty shirt.

However the child didn´t react as the elder wanted, he didn`t even look at her, not because he was feeling guilty. His eyes were fixed on the feet of the other demon. The place where the flower was. She was standing on it. The silent decreased as the breeze whistled between the trees. Deinos raised his head after feeling the warm push against his body. He pointed his finger at the position. "Flower!"

His mother blinked and looked at her feet. "Flower?"

"Flower!"

The boy puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. Then again, the woman blinked and finally looked at her soles.

"You mean dirt."

His raiser didn´t recognize the petals which were sticking on her shoe. For her it was dirt.

"It´s dirt and you are dirty!"

"No, flower! No Dirt! Flower!"

They almost talked past each other.

He pointed his finger at the place again. Slowly, the child became angry. He turned his face away from his mother. The message successfully arrived; she noticed the anger of her child. However she couldn´t understand the reasons since she was a bit angry about the clothes.

"Are you angry?"

The boy didn´t respond and kept sulking. _She wouldn`t understand, would she? Because it was always like that. _His eyes were still fixed on the ground, not trying to go soft when the mother began to plead with her beautiful voice.

"You know, I am angry too…"

It became suddenly quiet again. Deinos wondered about the sudden change of her mother´s opinion. _Did she now really become angry?_ Trying to peep in the direction of the woman, he slowly turned back, so the demon didn´t notice it. For his surprise his mother stopped looking at him. She suddenly became more aware of the forest than her own child.

An idea occurred his mind, a chance. The kid abruptly began to smile. He could go hiding and make his mother do the searching. _This could be punishment_. He was outside and that was his only chance to do this. _Well he actually just wanted to find some flowers. But still… What was the game called? The one he found in one of his books…Hide and Seek. The name was pretty simply since it was describing the game very well. Sounded like fun-_ Finally he could play something like that. The boy giggled at the thought and disappeared without a trace left. His mother didn´t notice it.

For this game he needed a good place to hide and since the forest was big, it was the best place to hide. The boy hoped that his mother wouldn´t use her sense, so she could find him in instant. But she didn´t know that they were playing this game_. Did she even know what this game is?!_ Though having such thoughts the boy didn´t stop, he still was angry at his mother.

Without realizing, the boy ran deeper in the black forest, jumping from limb to limb, to some place with various unknown smell, he couldn´t notice. The only lead that the boy possessed and the only thing he had in mind, was the smell of many different kinds of flower. (He really just wanted the flowers) It wasn´t very far since he could already smell it. But it seemed that something else was awaiting the boy. It wasn´t a demon or his mother nor was it something he knew. He finally noticed it, the unknown smell.

The boy decided to stop as the scent became stronger; He sat quietly down on the bough of the black tall tree to observe. _Right in front of him, right under him, his goal was situated…So close. It was so close…_The sweet odor was lingering in his nose. But now when he was standing in front of it, it kind of hurt his nose. The smell was too much. He never knew that it could tickle his nose. Quickly, he tried to search a tissue. However it was already too late. The little demon sneezed.

The sound echoed through the open space, attracting the unwelcomed guests. No animals, two big creatures began to appear between the tall grown flowers. The mouth reeked of digested honey and alcohol as one of them opened his mouth. They smelled of sweat and dirt. It didn´t seem they have had a bath in a short time. _They had arms and legs. Was it a bear?! No wait, even this animal smell had a better bearable odor and he knew their scent._

The two continued coming closer and then they suddenly stopped. The sound of laughter began to ring in the numb ears of the child.

They found him and laughed, looking up to the boy who was sitting on a tree. One of them began to speak to the other. Deinos finally realized it, the creature were actually humans and on the top of that drunk humans_. Well it was a good thing that he could understand them. Maybe he could learn something though they were drunk. It was a good thing…_

"Gyah haha, look at that Peter. There is a kid on the tree! He thinks he is a bird! Kid do not fall down! You ain´t a bird!"

_Or not…_The boy growled._ He_ _isn´t a bird; He is climbing!_

"Hey he looks kinda weird…"

_Somebody finally realized that! That he isn´t a bird._

"Don´t cha think it´s a girl. I think she is angry about that."

_No! No, I am not! I am angry because you are spotting at me! Wait he is a boy, right? The genders of humans are different than with demons. He could be a boy but as a demon a female…_

"Berndt! Berndt, look at that she is now checking whether she is a girl or boy! Hahah is she stupid or what!"

_No you are actually stupid! I have lived in this world for five years and I am defiantly smarter than you!_ Deinos began to pout. _Should he throw something at them? Maybe they would stop laughing or even go away_. But for some reason he didn´t dislike their company, even if they were drunk, they were kind of funny. It was nice to ´talk´ with people beside with his mother. _Like it was something new…Well it was new…But this feeling wasn´t so bad_. He should laugh and enjoy their company.

Deinos stared down, looking at the two and waved. The men didn´t understand and gave the child a weird look, making it look like they turned his invitation down. In this second the boy had decided. He smiled. _No, they should just piss off_. He grabbed a few nuts, having the intention to shoo them away.

However the laughter stopped itself, the men stopped making fun of the boy. The human called Berndt began to sweat as he stared above the boy and walked a few steps back. Unlike his partner, Peter still was staring at the same place. He didn´t seem to get the danger what the other was feeling.

But after a few moments, looking up to the boy, the other became finally pale. Their eyes were wide open as if they couldn´t believe what they saw. They stuttered and trembled, tripping over their own feet in the attempt to step back. Deinos didn´t understand_. What happened?_ _Should he try to talk with them?_

But before he could form a word, or even give sound of himself, something hot brushed on the back of his neck, something that strangled his vocal cord instantly. _What happened?! What happened?!_ He couldn´t think straight anymore. The worries about the two began to fade as he could hear his own blood through his ears. He felt numb, he was scared. It was like something was cracking his skull.

With a blurry vision, he stared at his shaking hands which slowly turned black. Claws, his hands turned into claws. He didn´t comprehend anymore.

Deinos looked back to the owner whose warm breath it belonged. In the first glance, he didn´t recognize the thing. But then suddenly everything made sense for him even though he was out of breath, though he was scared. One word was enough to describe it. "Mama"

It was the first time he saw that, it was the first time he saw his mother like that. Deinos didn´t mind the appearance as he looked at the skull which he had seen a human face the last time. The red glowing eyes in the empty holes were bothering him. They grinned at him. The boy knew what she was about to do.

Screams were tearing the tense atmosphere. She jumped down. The boy could do nothing, only cry. Then it became dark. Silent filled the empty space.

"Sleep my dear"

**The claw part is something you will know later… and like I mentioned earlier, this chapter is a flashback from a scene where he was still free. Well after that he was trapped…**


End file.
